


Watch The Counter

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Harry Potter Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: Draco had been pining over Harry for years, and the Slytherins are tired of hearing about it and need to get some fun. No one knew exactly how it was going to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this whole thing to @pretentious-git on Tumblr who posted a prompt/imagine and then let me take it into my hands.
> 
> "Okay but imagine Draco just walking into the Slytherin dorms all dramatic like and wailing about Harry to his friends and for once no one tells him to shut up so he just talks and talks but they're all totally giddy for once because someone tipped off Harry and rigged up a spell for a word-counter in the Gryffindor dorms, so Harry's sitting in his dorm room watching this little counter climb higher and higher because every number counts for Draco saying either 'Harry, Potter, or Harry Potter' in a sentence and Harry can't believe it when he watches the counter go from 5 to like, 13514 in one night."
> 
> I want to thank you so much for letting me use and play with this.

Harry’s eyes widen as his arm is gripped tightly by someone and he is pulled into an empty classroom. His eyes gaze at the hand on his arm before following the limb, his gaze meeting no other than Pansy Parkinson’s hard glare. Pulling his arm away swiftly from the Slytherin’s grasp, and opening his mouth he tries to find his words before realizing he can’t find them and closing it again. Pansy smirked while watching the Gryffindor’s confidence waver slightly. “Don’t worry Potter. I’m not here to hex you. I have something you may be interested in knowing.” This catches the green-eyed boy's attention, causing his words to come rushing back to him. “What could you possibly have that I would want?” He says, his hand loosely wrapping around his wand as a caution though his curiosity is beginning to take over more and more. “It's about Draco. He goes on and on about the boy-who-lives, and it's been driving all of us Slytherin’s crazy since the first year when you rejected his handshake. However, it has gotten worse. I thought we could maybe have some fun with this, however, a way of keeping any of us from drowning him in the lake if you will.” she says her voice completely serious much to Harry’s surprise. He looked at the Slytherin in front of him quizzically before speaking again. “Um, I don’t know what to say to that. What do you expect me to do in this little scheme of yours? I would also like to add that there is no way Malfoy would talk about me of his own free will unless it was to make fun or plot some evil scheme.” As he finishes, he attempts to erase the slight blush he knows is beginning to grow on his cheeks. A cunning and confidence filled smirk growing bigger on the Slytherin girls features. “Wanna bet Potter?” she asks, a daring look in her eye. The Slytherin in Harry begins to stir at the challenge. “Sure Parkinson, you're on.” She smiles and pulls out a piece of parchment from her bag, scribbling a few words on it before handing the paper to the boy. “Here. If you say these words a number counter will appear and display anytime, he says your name in any form. Beware of what you're about to realize Gryffindor.” She says, a knowing look taking over her features as she throws her long black hair over one shoulder and walks out of the room, leaving Harry to stare down at the paper with a weird feeling stirring in his stomach.

 

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Harry flops down on one of the oversized chairs, his mind still on the parchment folded in his robe pocket. “Oi, Harry you alright there mate?” Ron says forcing Harry out of his trance, his head wiping toward the red head. “Sorry, I’m alright. I was just thinking about something from earlier.” The redhead nods before turning back to his game of wizard chess with Seamus, who was sitting on Dean’s lap next to the fire. “Hey, guys do you mind if I try this spell?” Harry asks the small group who were hanging out in the common room. They all turn towards Harry at his question; eyebrows quirked up as a response. Sighing the raven haired boy wiped a hand down his face before speaking. “I was cornered by Parkinson, and she told me something interesting, she also gave me this spell to prove her point.” At the mention of the infamous Slytherin everyone's attention being drawn to him entirely, books and chess games momentarily forgotten. “What was her point?” Dean asked into the silent room. Harry let out another sigh, “She says that Malfoy talks about me nonstop, and apparently in a nice-ish way. I bet her that she was wrong, so she handed me this paper with a spell that will tell us every time he says my name.” There were hums of acknowledgment throughout the room before Ron bursts out “Well on with it man! If nothing else it will give us the inside scoop into the Slytherin’s nest if we ever need it.” Harry nodded and took out the parchment along with his wand, casting the spell. When he finishes the words, a small screen appears above the fireplace along with what seems to be a score counter. As everyone's heads turn towards the screen, they realize that it is the Slytherin commons room and dorms. When nothing else seemed to occur after a few minutes, everyone turned back to their books and games, including Harry who pulled out his potions textbook and parchment, starting on a long night of essay writing.

 

Harry’s eyes snap open at the feeling of someone shaking him awake. As his eyes focus on the room around him, he sees Ron standing in front of him while Dean and Seamus have turned around to look above the fireplace and Ginny and Hermione have joined the guys and are sitting on one of the couches, also staring up at the fireplace. “Sorry mate, I didn’t mean to startle you but stuff started happening on the screen.” Ron says as he makes his way back over to the couch he had been sitting on before. Wiping the sleep from his eyes before looking up at the screen displayed on the wall surprised when his eyes make contact with the counter seeing that it's already showing the number 10, as his gaze raises higher he sees Draco pacing in the middle of the emerald and silver common room. “Can we turn the sound on?” Harry asks, his voice coming out a bit raspy from sleep as his gaze meets Hermione’s. She nods and points her wand at the display causing the young Malfoy’s voice to echo throughout the room. ” **Why does Potter always have to be such a righteous prat?** ” The blonde said, his eyes locked with Pansy and Blaise who were sharing an armchair, his voice indicating he was talking to the room. “ **He may have the Potter name but he's nothing more than a royal pain in my arse.** ” Harry's eyes switched to the counter seeing the number getting higher. A weird feeling beginning bubbling in his chest, which he quickly pushed down his gaze going back to the video. “ **All I heard in the hallway on my way here was Potter this, Potter that. It’s like he’s the Chosen One or something. I mean who chose him? Why would they chose someone like Potter to be our world’s Savior? I mean have they seen the little shit? In just one year he fainted over 35 times. What is he? A fangirl or something?** ” The blonde rants out all in one breath his pacing coming to a stop as he dramatically throws himself into a chair opposite Pansy and Blaise. Closing his silver eyes he starts ranting again, his voice a little quieter than it was even though the entire commons room is still able to hear him, silent eye rolls passed between students as the blonde drowns on. “ **I mean some days I just want to shove him against a wall and kiss him. Other days, however, I just want to push him against a wall. It all depends on how heroic he intends to be that day. Seriously, kill him or kiss him. Does anyone else have this problem when it comes to our Saint and Savior Scarhead?** ” At the Slytherin’s confession everyone's head in the crimson and gold common room turn to look at Harry, the raven-haired boy's face turning almost a Weasley shade of red as his eyes continuing to stare unblinkingly at the video in front of him as the blonde continues to say things that he never thought he would hear from the young Malfoy. “ **You wanna know how it should have gone back in first year?** ” The blonde asks to the room, many groans heard even though it was their collective idea to let him drone on and on today, Malfoy was still an ear full to deal with when he went on one of his ‘I hate Potter but am really in love with him but don’t know it cause I don’t think or listen about what comes out of my mouth when I talk about Harry Potter’ rants The teen sends a glare at the students who responded to his question before turning his attention back to his friends. “ **It should have gone like this. I introduce myself, and hold out my hand, he accepts it and then proceeds to question his sexuality and how the earth orbits. Is that really to much to ask?** ” Blaise being the weaker of the two Slytherin’s before Draco can’t help it when he bursts into a fit of laughter, quickly burying his face in the back of Pansy’s shoulder in an attempt to go unnoticed. This tactic doesn’t work in the slightest earning him glares from the students around him who felt he may be blowing their cover. However as always when it came to Draco ranting about Harry he was oblivious to almost anything else. “ **I'm serious, Potter with his perfectly messy hair and Potter with his gorgeous green eyes and Potter with his stupid Gryffindor bravery; why does he always have to be little miss perfect? Hasn’t he figured out that unless you're me being perfect all the time is stupid? I guess not though since he has yet to trip and fall down a hundred flights of stairs.** ” At that Harry rolls his eyes, the blush still present on his features from Draco’s comment on his sexuality. Harry felt the bubbling feeling in his stomach come back, this time with more force. Harry knew that if he hadn’t been sitting down the effect of the sensation would have forced his knees to buckle, silently he focussed on pushing the feeling away, blocking out everything else around him in the process. He hadn’t realized that the blonde had continued speaking so when his senses came back to him he realized that the silver eyed Slytherin had kept talking about him. “ **Up. Down. Left. Right. Everywhere I look it's Harry fucking Potter this, Harry fucking Potter that, oh and let’s not forget the times Harry fucking Potter is standing in front of me with his stupid face and perfect lopsided grin. Can’t I have just one Potter-less hour?! Wait wait wait til I take that back. Yeah don’t do that. I’ll keep my hours Potter-full. But only so I can make fun of course, there is no other reason I would want him around, yeah no. Another think I want to know is why he doesn’t listen when I talk? Once I was telling him how he had a nice face, however all he did was tell me to piss off. And again in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament I told him of how I bet against my father and said that he may actually last a bit and survive. But once again nothing more than a piss off.** ” Even from the view of the video the smirk on Pansy’s face was unmistakeable, a wicked look flashing in her eyes. “ _ So what you're saying is that you don’t like Harry Potter, our Boy Who Lived, is that correct Dray? _ ” The blonde rolled his eyes though the corners of his mouth seemed to be trying to fight past his mask to form a smile. “ **Fuck Potter, Fuck Potter, Fuck Potter. That's all I have to say on stupid Fucking Potter.** ” The dark haired girls smirk grew even more as she took in the answer. “ _ Wait I think I’m seeing a pattern here. _ ” she exclaimed excitedly, shifting slightly in her seat so she is facing Draco fully, her back to Blaise. “ **Oh fuck you!** ” The blonde say, raking a hand through his gelled back hair, messing it up slightly. Pansy rolls her eyes and laughs a little at Draco’s outburst. “ _ Oh sweetheart, I don’t think that is what you were asking for a moment ago. _ ” She shines an innocent smile at him as be begins muttering under his breath. “ _ What did you say? _ ” she ask innocently, batting her eyes as she speaks. Draco rolls his eyes but speaks up anyway, making sure to direct it to her and not the whole common room. “ **All I say is fuck off, but all I want to say is fuck me.** ”

 

At this confession, Harry’s concentration on the screen is broken as if a spell had been on him. Trying to recover from what Malfoy had said he coughs, it quickly turning into a fit. When he can regain his ability to breath, he quickly stands, rushing out of the common room and into his dorm, slamming the door behind him, placing a locking charm on the door. The raven-haired teen paces back and forth in the dorm, trying to figure out what Draco meant by what he said, and furthermore what Draco had said meant to Harry himself. Forcing himself to take deep breaths Harry sits down on his bed, putting his head in his hands as he attempts to process what he had gotten himself into today. The blonde Slytherin’s words echo throughout the room as Harry sat in silence.

He is knocked out of his thoughts as someone knocks on the door, Harry realizes the locking spell on the door and opens it, his eyes never leaving the floor. He let out a small sigh as he felt someone sit next to him on the bed, someone's hand intertwining with his own. Looking up he lets a little smile show on his features as his green orbs meeting Hermione’s brown ones. She smiles back at him, squeezing his hand. “Are you okay?” she asks softly, Harry rolls his eyes just a little before looking away from her. “I’m okay, thanks ‘Mione. Just surprised I guess.” She nods understanding watching the floor as well. “You're not the only one surprised, I mean I had suspicions about you but it never even occurred to me that Malfoy may feel the same.” Hermione’s words caused Harry to look up staring at her profile. “Suspicions about me on what?” He asked dreading the answer he knew would explain the feelings he had been feeling in his stomach. “Suspicions that you liked Malfoy.” It felt like a stake to the heart as he notices that he is as transparent as they come. “I didn’t think anyone knew,” he mutters quietly, mostly to himself thought he knew Hermione had heard, resting her head on his shoulder they both sighed softly.

 

They had settled into a comfortable silence causing them both to jump when they heard Ron scream “Bloody hell.” from the common room. Glancing at each other they both stand, hands still intertwined as they go back to the common room together. The two break apart as they walk down the last few stairs and into the common room, the view in front of them almost makes Harry laugh. The two boys sitting in front of the fire are laughing, their gaze going between the video and Ron, his sister laughing while patting him on the back, the ginger boys head is in his hands mumbling under his breath. Breaking apart Hermione goes to sit back down by Ginny, Harry walking over to where he had been sitting. “Mate, you alright?” Harry echoes the words his best friend had said earlier; the Weasley boy looks up at his friend, horror in his eyes as they meet Harry’s green ones. “I-i-i,” he starts unable to speak aloud correctly, clearing his throat he tries again. “I just got what Malfoy had said before you left. Just Ewww.” He says running his hand through his ginger hair as a shudder runs through his body. At this action, Harry bursts into a fit of laughter paying no mind to the blonde still talking.

After a moment or two his laughing calms down, and he looks back at his best friend who still has a look of horror on his face. Letting out a long sigh he looks up to the screen at the sound of the Slytherin's voice again. “ **Potter is such a git,** ” Malfoy says, running his hand through his hair again which is already a wreck almost a mirror image of Harry’s most of the time. For the first time since they had been watching Blaise speaks up on his mind on the subject. “ _ I know right. Fuck Potter. _ ” At the other man's words, Draco speaks again. “ **Yes, I hate him more than all of the other Gryffindorks, him specifically.** ” His silver eyes are closing as he lets out a big sigh. “ _ No Draco, fuck him _ .” The dark haired boy says looking at the blonde with a slight smirk growing on his face. “ **Yeah I know I-** ” Draco starts again, most likely about to start another long monolog that could have a real possibility of keeping both groups of students in their common rooms all night. “ _ Fuck him, _ ” Blaise says again, letting the smirk he had been suppressing show its true color at the silence he is greeted with from Draco and the almost silent giggling coming from Pansy who is hiding her face into his shoulder, he speaks again to further get his point across in case Draco ends up being just as oblivious as Harry always is. “ _ Fuck Potter, or at least kiss him or at the very least tell him how you feel. _ ” At this, a shade of red that could only be compared to the Gryffindor shade made its home on Draco’s pale skin along his cheeks, ears, and neck. Harry could feel his own face, ears, and neck turning a matching shade of red, the blush burning his tanned skin as he runs a hand over his face and then through his hair.

 

For the rest of the night, Harry sits in the overly cushioned chair dozing off, his eyes occasionally gazing at the counter on the wall. As the sun begins to come through the tower windows, Harry smiles to himself seeing the Slytherin groups asleep in their common room, spread out on a sofa and chair. The green-eyed man’s gaze slowly trails down the counter, eyes widening when he sees the number 13,514 displayed on the wall. His smile growing into a huge grin at the realization of everything that happened the night before. He looks around the common room finding Ron laying face down on the floor looking like he got pushed off the sofa, Ginny and Hermione sharing said sofa, Seamus and Dean also sprawled out on the floor with blankets and pillows spread out around them, and Neville who had come in late after studying in the library was half falling off a matching armchair to Harry’s. Quietly the raven-haired boy stands and makes his way to his dorm, quickly changing into a set of his muggle clothes seeing at it was Saturday, checking the clock to see that it was a little after 7:30 am he makes his way out of the dorms and into the cold, empty corridors of the castle. While focussing on keeping quiet Harry forgot to check the image above the fireplace making it a complete surprise when he runs face first into the chest of a white-blonde Slytherin. The dark haired boy feels an arm wrap strongly around his waist the other grabbing his arm to steady him. Looking up into the silver eyes of the other man Harry’s smile falters slightly before growing into an almost wicked smirk realizing that he knows everything from last night but that Draco knows nothing about it. The young Malfoy seems to realize just how close they and lets go of Harry’s waist his hand lingering on the others man a few moments longer before being removed as well. The two teens stand in the hallway and look at each other, Harry’s face showing a smirk while Draco’s was masked, though his eyes seemed to betray him by showing slight nervousness. The two stood that way for what felt like forever but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before Harry broke the silence, his eyes glinting with just a little bit of mischief from knowing something the other doesn’t. “Malfoy, what are you doing out and about so early? Your fellow Slytherin’s threaten to throw you in the lake yet?” Harry ask remembering Pansy talking about the Slytherin’s using the stuff from last night to have fun and stop them from drowning Draco in the lake with the giant squid. The blonde’s eyes betray him again by widening in slight shock before recovering once more. “Don’t get your lacy pink panties in a twist Potter. Why would you care if I was thrown into the lake to drown anyway? Disappointed it wouldn’t be you tossing me in there? Not that I am getting thrown in the lake in the first place.” Harry rolls his eyes at the other man in the hall, the bubbling feeling coming back to him as he takes in Draco’s features up close; his perfect porcelain skin, how the light shines against his white blonde hair making it look like he has a halo surrounding his head, His silver eyes taking in Harry before meeting his green ones. “No that's not it, Dray.” At the use of Pansy’s nickname, Draco’s masks falters again, this time lasting longer in its falter before he recovers. “Dray? Where did you hear such a name?” Harry smiles, the wicked grin being replaced for a small and shy smile. “I guess you could say we have a mutual friend.” Harry says before walking down the hall towards the Great Hall for breakfast, turning to look back at Draco with the smirk on his lips once more. “You coming?” He asks, receiving a distracted nod as Draco absentmindedly falls into step next to him. The walk to the Great Hall is quiet, green eyes meeting silver ones repeatedly as the two walk. Harry reaches his hand out to open the door that would lead them into the Great Hall he feels Draco's hand touch his arm causing him to lower his arm and turn towards the blonde. The Slytherin looks up and down the man in front of him, the corners of his mouth fighting to pull up into a smile. “What do you know?” he asks, his eyes searching the slightly shorter man's face. Placing a mask of innocent on his face Harry smiles at Draco “I don’t know what you're talking about, I know plenty of things which one are you talking about?” A slight chuckle escapes the pale man as he takes in Harry’s innocent demeanor. “You're acting different, and I want to know why.” Draco states trying to command his feelings towards the person away and channel them into his mask. He had known he had feelings for Potter for awhile now but he wasn’t able to accept them, he had messed up back in the robe shop the September before the first year when a cute brunette boy walked in, and he had been the prim, and proper son Lucius Malfoy had taught him to be instead of being himself. He knew he was not good enough for Harry so why bother, right? Harry smiles his real and genuine lopsided grin at Draco, a smile that only people close to him ever see. “I’m not acting differently in the slightest Malfoy.” When he says, the teen’s last name comes out soft and nice as if it was ‘Mione’s name instead of stiff and hard like he would normal say the other student's surname. “Oh bullshit,” Draco exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle aloud, Draco's world stopping for a moment at the almost angelic sound of the other man’s laughter. “You are acting differently. Your walking, talking, smiling, and laughing with me. You're using a nickname only one person ever calls me. Something is up; I know it so spills.” He rants, unnerved as the thought begins to dawn on him that Harry could know about his feelings and that he may just be playing with the blonde to get back at him for the past five or so years of torment that Draco and his fellow Slytherin purebloods have caused him. Harry lets out another chuckle before pulling himself together. “All I will admit to is that a little bird spent all last night going on about some righteous prat named Potter that he apparently had a problem deciding if he wanted to kiss or kill. If you want my opinion I would say kiss the Saint and Savor Scarhead, seems like it would make more sense to do that. I mean you could always kill him later.” The Gryffindor remarks before shining another signature lopsided grin at Draco before reaching out to open the door and disappearing into the Great Hall leaving the Slytherin dumbfounded in his wake.

 

The Great Hall slowly begins to fill as the morning drags on. Harry smiles as his Luna walks over to him, her being the only Ravenclaw to come down for breakfast. Smiling back she sits down next to the raven-haired man. “Good morning ‘Arry,” she says before grabbing a plate and placing some food on it. “I hope you don’t mind if I sit here I just really don't want to sit alone, you know?” Harry nods, knowing the feeling of not wanting to be alone all too well. “It's perfectly fine with me Luna.” With huge smiles, the two dig into their food waiting on the others to join them.

First is Hermione, followed by Ron who sits in front of the two not even batting an eye at the fact that someone outside of their house was sitting with them. Ron sleepily piles food onto his plate, almost face planting into it multiple times while Hermione grabs some eggs, toast, and hashbrowns digging in for a few moments before striking up a conversation with Luna over one of the books the two had been cramming over after classes yesterday. Next came Ginny who immediately noticed Luna and sat next to her, she piles her plate with food to make sure she would have enough energy for the Quidditch practice game later in the day, her eyes never leaving the artistic illustrations Luna was making with her hands as she spoke with passion about the book her and Hermione were discussion. Seamus, Dean, and Neville came in and sat down next never missing a beat in the heated discussion they were having over what seemed to be two Quidditch teams. Last to join as always, probably because they were too busy plotting or executing pranks to remember what time it was, was the famous Weasley twin who sat down next to Harry immediately trying to convince him to join in with one of their brilliant plans they had in the works, saying that if they had the Chosen One on their side there was no way they could get caught. Harry rolled his eyes at the twins drowning out the rest of their conversation as he made eye contact with a certain blonde Slytherin from across the room, even with a faint blush making his way to his cheeks he pulled his lips into a small smirk and winked at the blonde before turning back to his friends.

 

As people began to join the Gryffindor table the same was happening at the Slytherin’s with Pansy and Blaise making themselves at home on either side of Draco. Crabbe and Goyle even made an appearance by sitting across the table from the trio, knowing better than to act like they were part of the group. As soon as Pansy was seated Draco turned to her his voice coming out as a commanding whisper. “What did you do?” He asked, worry running ramped in his mind as he tried to assess how much Harry knows. The Slytherin girl looks over Draco’s shoulder at Blaise as they let it sink in the Draco could know what they had set up with the Golden Boy last night. Putting on a smirk the girl turns her attention back to the blonde in front of her. “What are you on about Dray?” she asks trying to put as much innocence into her voice as she can in case he doesn't know anything. “That, that right there. You're not the only one that has called me that today, what did you do?” Draco asks nervously, his fingers unknowingly playing with his fork as he watches the girl with interest. Pansy twist her hair around her finger as she decides what to tell him. However, she is thrown from her thinking when she hears Blaise speak up. “It wasn’t just her, it was all of the Slytherins,” he mumbles unable to make eye contact with Draco’s glowing silver eyes. “What did you do?” Draco says in a dangerously low voice, his body already preparing to run as his brain eliminates possibilities. “Don’t go all dark lord murder spree, okay?” Blaise asks, receiving a not so convincing nod in return. “Okay so all of us,” he says gesturing his hand in an indication of the Slytherin tables. “Had grown tired of you going on and on about Potter since the first year. So we took matters into our own hands and got a spell that would show the commons room in a video form as well as a score counter that would display every time you said Potter’s name in any form. Pansy proceeded to give this to him. As far as we know he may have used it last night which could mean he knows everything you said last night.” Blaise finishes his eyes finally meeting Draco’s watching the blondes mask melting away being replaced first by worry, then happiness, and lastly by anger which causes him to look away. In one swift motion, Draco is standing looking between Blaise and Pansy before looking up and down the table at the other Slytherin’s sitting silently waiting for what Draco was going to do. He looks back at Blaise and Pansy when he speaks even though he is yelling and knows that the whole Great Hall can hear him. “YOU. DID. WHAT?” with his anger filled eyes staring into them neither of them speaks, Pansy only letting out a slight shriek. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he glances across the room his eyes meeting brilliant green ones for nothing more than a second before he turns on his heels, running out of the Great Hall.

When Draco breaks eyes contact with Harry, he momentarily feels empty, alone. Quietly he stands and makes his way out of the Great Hall when he is out of the Hall he pulls the Marauders map out of his pocket thanking himself for making it a habit of taking it with him wherever he went. When the map is opened, he runs his finger along the paper trying to find the name he wants out of all the other students, teacher, and staff residing inside the castle. As he finds the name, he lets out a sigh of relief seeing that he was somewhere nearby. Closing the map and putting it away he breaks into a sprint, making his way through the corridors towards the lake.

When Harry gets to the lake, he stops when he can see a head of blonde hair resting on one of the large rocks by the shoreline. He takes a few deep breaths before taking a few step closer only stopping when he is standing next to the other man. Clearing his voice in a way to get the Slytherin’s attention he sits down next to him, their shoulders touching. “Are you okay?” the brunette asks his eyes searching Draco’s profile. “Why do you care?” Draco responds, his voice coming out gruff as if he is having an internal fight with himself. “I have always cared, what happened yesterday just showed me how much I care,” Harry says, giving up on making eye contact with the taller man and just staring out at the calm dark water. “It's fine if you didn’t mean anything you said last night, it's not like you knew the full story of who was hearing your words, so it's understandable if you don’t feel the same.” Harry rambles into the silence around them. Harry opens his mouth to speak again after a few minutes but closes it as Draco's slender finger run against his jaw, turning his head towards him. Green eyes meet silver ones for what feels like the first time all over again; neither filled with anger, neither glazed over by a mask. They stare into each other's eyes for what feels like forever, the scenery around them blurring into nothingness as they take on the other. Slowly Draco moves forward, his eyes glancing between Harry’s lips and his eyes, Harry leans forward as well, their lips brushing against one another as eyes flutter shut. The kiss becomes heated, Draco pulling Harry into his lap with the brunette straddling him. After a few more minutes the two slowly pull apart, their foreheads resting against each other as they catch their breaths. Without warning Draco breaks into a fit of laughter, causing Harry to lean back to get a better look at the blonde in front of him. “Are you okay?” Harry asks a smile growing on his features. The blonde continues laughing, putting his head on the other boy's shoulder. “I-I’m okay just never thought I would be kissing the Chosen One, let alone have him straddling me.” He says into Harry’s shirt, the confession causing Harry to laugh along with Draco. With a huge smile, Harry pulls Draco’s face away from his shoulder, pulling his lips into another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
